The present invention relates to a cleaning composition and, more particularly, to a composition for removal of stains and greasy substances from non-porous surfaces. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a cleaning composition and a product prepared by attaching the cleaning composition to a substrate.
The chemical industry has created a multitude of cleaning agents for use in removal or dissolving various types of stains, be the stains water-based or oil-based. There are special stain removal products for attacking paint stains, food stains, oil and grease stains, etc. They are usually sold in a liquid form. A user either sprays the cleaning agent on the stained surface or pours a small amount of the cleaning compound on a piece of cloth and rubs the stained surface to dissolve and remove the stain.
There also exists a special line of stain removal products for cleaning automobiles, glass surfaces, stainless steel surfaces, kitchen countertops and the like. Similarly to the general cleaners, the special duty cleaners may be sold in bottles ready for spraying or in a liquid form for applying to the surface with a piece of cloth.
One of the most arduous cleaning task is removal of dirt and grime from automobile front fenders. Every car owner is well familiar with the difficulty, with which insect remains, tar, xe2x80x9ctraffic film,xe2x80x9d and other similar stains can be removed from the car exterior. Commercially available products require a lot of xe2x80x9celbow greasexe2x80x9d to get such stains out.
The present invention contemplates provision of a xe2x80x9cuniversalxe2x80x9d cleaning composition and a product prepared by attaching the cleaning composition to a substrate to facilitate fast cleaning of solid non-porous surfaces of a variety of stains, such as grease, crayon, tar, and others.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning composition for use on non-porous surfaces for removal of a variety of stains.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a product, wherein the cleaning composition of the present invention is attached to a substrate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cleaning composition that can be used for removal of protein-based, oil-based, water-based and other types of stains.
These and other objects of the invention are achieved through a provision of a cleaning composition, which comprises one or more quaternary ammonium salts, sulfates, chlorides or bromides. The cleaning composition of the instant invention further comprises a chelator, such as for instance edetate sodium and more specifically, tetrasodium salt (tetrasodium edetate) of ethylenediamine tetraacetic acid (EDTA). The preferred embodiment further comprises a dispersant, such as for instance polyvinyl alcohol.
Optional cellosolve, for instance methyl cellosolve and ammonia (in the form of ammonium chloride) may be added to enhance the cleaning properties of particularly resistant stains. The active ingredients are mixed with a solvent, for instance alcohol, such as ethanol. The amount of methyl cellosolve is added in the amount of between 0.4% and about 4% by volume; ammonia was added in the amount of between 0.1% and 5% by volume.
A tested preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises between about 0.4 to 4.2% by volume of each myristyltrimethylammonium bromide, benzethonium chloride and tetrasodium salt ethylenediamine of tetraacetic acid (EDTA) and between about 0.4 to about 1.0% of polyvinyl alcohol. The active ingredients are mixed with 35% aqueous solution of ethanol to make up 100% by volume.
A product of the present invention is made by impregnating a flexible porous substrate with a pre-determined quantity of the solution to render the substrate wet. The substrate may be a non-woven polyester fabric.